


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by fuckyouall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouall/pseuds/fuckyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence: that’s all he remembered. Until the Winchesters came along, and changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

Silence: that’s all he remembered. Since his dad died, his house was silent, just like his brothers and his mom. Gabriel stopped with the pranks, Lucifer stopped being stubborn and rebellious, Balthazar stopped with the jokes in inappropriate moments, and his mom stopped smiling. That September was hell for the Novak family, none of the brothers ever left their room, and when they did, they found themselves in deafening silence of each one of them, until the Winchesters came along, and changed everything.

_February 20 th 2003_

Castiel woke up 12:37 pm, with someone screaming and running in the house next door. Soon, he got up and went downstairs, founding his brothers watching some show he didn’t care about.

“For fuck’s sake why on earth is someone screaming this early in the morning?” Everyone looked at him grinning.

“You do realize that it’s almost 1 pm, right?” Balthazar spoke smiling, god he missed his brother’s smile. “And anyway, there’s a new family moving in next door, two boys about our age, and his perfect parents, apparently one of them made his brother loose his shoe or something”

“Great, now we have noisy neighbors. Where’s mom?” Castiel asked still annoyed that someone had woken him up.

“Supermarket, said she was done with moping around when dad would want us to move on and blah blah blah,” the younger one, Gabriel said “she wanted to make dinner special or something like that”

Castiel was now looking at Luke, he was sitting quietly staring at the TV, which was very uncommon for him, since he was the one who always had something to say.

“Boys! Come help me with the groceries” they heard their mom in the parking lot, so they went to help. His mom was wearing a blue dress, and her black hair was loose on her shoulders, with curls on its end, she was as stunning as always. The boys would always get the air knocked out of their lungs with their mom’s beauty.

“Mom are you okay?” Gabriel asked with a worried look on his face.

“Yes honey. I’m okay now, I realize dad wouldn’t want us sad, it’s time to move on.” She said smiling, but with tears threatening to fall. “I know that we will always miss him, and I’m not saying that we should forget him, we just can’t be sad anymore, okay boys? We’ll get through this, like we always do”

Later that day, Balthazar and Luke were helping their mom make dinner, and Gabriel and Castiel were still in the living room, when they heard a knock on the door, their mom came from the kitchen to answer it.

“Hey! You guys are early”

“Yeah, sorry, I just came to help and the boys were starting to get anxious to meet your boys”

“Come in, and please, make yourselves at home. Boys, these are the Winchesters, our new neighbors, John and Mary”

“Our boys are coming; they went to get the dessert”

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen”  


After a few minutes, two boys knocked on the door. When Castiel opened the door, he found on pair of green eyes, and he could swear he could spend hours staring at them, the  Lucifer came and ruined the moment.

“Hey, my name is Lucifer, please take my hand while my brother stares at you like a creep”

“Uh, yeah sure, hi, I’m Dean, and this is Sammy” The taller boy said, trying to hide his blush and his smile.

“It’s Sam, and hi, ignore my brother”

“Come inside, your parents are in the kitchen, and Castiel stop staring at the poor boy” Castiel looked at his feet, blushing and walking away. “So, anyway, these are my brothers, they’re twins, Gabriel and Balthazar, the weird one is Castiel, and like I said I’m Lucifer”

“Dude, is your name really Lucifer?” the small one with brown hair asked smiling.

“Yes, it is. I blame my dad”

“That’s awesome!”

The boys sat on the couch, starting small talk, when Dean came to sit next to Castiel.

“So, Castiel, do you got room for one more troubled soul?”

“W-What?” Castiel asked looking at the boy in front of him, and then Dean pointed to the spot next to him. “Oh, yeah sorry, you can sit”

“You’re cute when you blush. Keep doing that”

Uh, thanks I think. How do you like it here so far?” he asked trying to change the subject

“So far so good, your mom mentioned that we’re going to the same school on Monday”

“That’s cool, uh… you can meet my friends, they’re… cool, I think” Dean laughed at Castiel’s embarrassment.

“You think?”

Sam and Gabriel got along really well; it was weird, because months ago, Gabriel stopped being himself because of his father’s death, and now he was telling Sam about his pranks and his candy staff.

 

_Now_

Of course he missed that time, his family was happy again, things were settling down after his father passed away. His mom was smiling and she started to write poems again, Gabe started with the stupid pranks, Balthazar was a sarcastic asshole again and Luke started to talk a lot more, and me, I started to see the beauty in the world again, but specially in Dean Winchester. That’s why he fell in love with photography: he could capture the beauty in the lens, the happiness of his favorite moments, the smiles of the ones he loved the most. His favorite picture was the one he took of Dean when he was playing guitar, singing ten years gone of Led Zeppelin, Dean was smiling, singing to him, as Cas sat on the floor laughing at how cheesy Dean could be sometimes. He smiled at the memory, thinking of how so much has changed since then. He looked around the empty room that used to be his room, reading the poems on the wall that his mom wrote for him when he was seven.

_June 12 th 2007_

“Cas, what are these poems?” Dean asked still reading some of them, as Castiel turned on the radio.

“My mom used to write them for me on the wall when I had nightmares. Her words calmed me down”

“My mom sings Hey Jude to me when I have nightmares. Why your mom doesn’t write the poems anymore?” Dean asked frowning, turning to look at Cas. He could read this boy from the looks on his face, and his movements, in so little time he learned everything about him. Castiel was easy to talk to, with just one look, he could make Dean melt, and maybe that’s why he fell in love with Castiel. He was wonderful and so calming and understanding. Everything about him made Dean smile, every little thing he did amazed him.

“Oh, no, she still writes poems for me and my brothers, but like I said, she used to write on the wall when I had nightmares and I don’t have them anymore, so…”

Mrs. Novak was one hell of a woman: she was strong and never took shit from anyone, never stood back from anything, always protecting her sons, she was never afraid of anything. Dean admired her, she reminded him of his mother, and perhaps, that’s why they got along so well, both woman were fighters.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m losing the feeling of feeling unique, do you know what I mean Cas?”

“Yes, Dean, I understand you, sometimes I feel the same. Especially when I think about the whole universe, I mean, we’re not the only ones, we’re not especially unique. Then I think of you, and fuck, I think that I would never find someone like you, because you’re you, you’re unique. Your freckles, your smile and your eyes, always shining so bright. No one would ever take your place, because you’re unique, you’re special, in your own way.” Dean looked at him smiling, and Cas knew that he was in love with that stupid boy. Dean was getting closer, until they were inches apart, and he could feel Dean’s breath slowing down on his cheeks, until he closed the space between them, kissing the boy he so longed for. Castiel opened his mouth, letting Dean in, after daydreaming about the day they’d finally kiss, and he did it, he was kissing the wonderful boy he met a few months ago. When Dean pulled away he was breathless and smiling again.

“I’m unique, huh?”

“Shut up assbutt”

_Now_

The little things they did, always made Castiel smile, and Dean never let him down, not once.

_October 31 st 2009_

Balthazar came in with a lot of candy, and sat on the couch with the rest of the boys _._

“Where the fuck did you get so much candy, Balthazar?” Gabriel asked his brother grinning.

“It doesn’t matter you ungrateful little bastard, and shut your piehole, watch your language”

“We’re the same age and you’re cussing too. And piehole? You’re spending too much time with Cassie’s boyfriend.”

“Gabe! Stop saying bad words” Castiel spoke, burying his face in Dean’s neck as Dean laughed. Sam came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, throwing some on Gabriel and Lucifer’s head.

“I hate you all so much” Luke spoke smiling, staring at the TV.

“You loooooove us” Balthazar replied laughing. And Lucifer actually did love them; they were part of his messed up life, annoying him, but still making him smile every day. “Happy Halloween guys, enjoy the candy and your future diabetes”

_Now_

“Cas, I can’t believe you fucking bought this house from mom” Gabriel stood beside him looking around.

“C’mon Gabe, don’t say you didn’t miss home. I want to have a family here; this is where we grew up, where everything started”

“Blah Blah Blah, enough with your emotional value crap, let’s bring the boxes”

“I’m coming” As Gabriel left, he took a picture of his empty room, and wondered what he could do with the room.

“Hey angel. I know you missed this house, but seriously, we had a lot to unpack, and my mom and your mom are talking about cooking something, so…” he felt Dean’s arms wrapping around him, as Dean kissed his cheek.

“I remember everything, Dean, every moment in this house. Everything so full of pain and happiness since my father's come to pass, twenty years has gone so fast. It’s incredible”

Dean just kissed his husband, smiling, bringing him closer.

“I know, but seriously, we have a ton of shit to unpack, babe”

“You’re so rude sometimes”

The memories made in that house would never be forgotten, just like the new ones they would make, together, always together.

**Author's Note:**

> so many music references. this was shitty. sorry i just got bored and sad and would make this a sad fic but then i changed my mind and bleh


End file.
